


Group A

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House sure does like helping himself to Wilson's comestibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group A

When House burst into the office, Wilson was standing behind his desk, shuffling through various files and things – literally paper-pushing, House noted with a smirk. Whatever. He didn’t have time to worry about it.

“I need you to come talk my patient into a highly invasive but really, really cool test.” House spotted Wilson’s coffee and snagged it. A few well-placed hints about Wilson putting on the poundage, and Wilson had quit oversweetening it, so it was finally perfect for House to drink. He peered down through the little hole in the lid; half the cup left, awesome.

“Can’t,” Wilson said. “Gotta go.”

This was an unannounced change in Wilson’s schedule. Curiosity made House stop with the cup only an inch from his lips. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got –” Wilson finally looked up and his eyes widened to amusing, cartoon proportions. “House, no, don’t!”

Yeah, right. House took a gigantic swig and swallowed it with relish. He smacked his lips just to show Wilson who was boss and then said, “You were saying?”

Wilson’s shoulders dropped and he sighed. “I’ve got strep throat.”


End file.
